Seizoen 22 Week 5
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_5" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie_afl4906_01.jpg Familie_afl4907_01.jpg Familie_afl4907_02.jpg Familie_afl4909_01.jpg Familie_afl4909_02.jpg Familie_afl4910_01.jpg Familie_afl4910_02.jpg Familie_afl4910_03.jpg Familie_afl4910_04.jpg Familie_afl4910_05.jpg Familie_afl4910_06.jpg Familie_afl4910_07.jpg bij Mieke thuis.jpg Steve belt.jpg Niko en Mieke kussen.jpg e3.jpg 'Aflevering 21 (#4906) - maandag 24 september 2012' Dirk vraagt aan Bart om in zijn plaats naar Frankfurt te gaan voor de presentatie aan de vliegtuigmaatschappij. Peter heeft goed nieuws voor één van zijn twee secretaresses, want zij wordt gepromoveerd tot PR-manager. Maarten moet een kok vinden, die hem gedurende twee weken kan vervangen in de KomEet. Als dat niet lukt, moeten hij en Roos hun reisplannen opbergen. Steve zit liever te kaarten in de Jan & Alleman dan werk te zoeken en deze houding irriteert Niko mateloos. Bart verklapt tegen zijn vader dat Hanne en Remko in Amerika gaan studeren. June moet dringend met Trudy praten. *'Eerste aflevering met Kristof Verhassel (Guy Rogiers).' 'Aflevering 22 (#4907) - dinsdag 25 september 2012' Het bezoek van de bomma en Albert is voor Marie-Rose en Mathias de aanleiding voor een nieuwe ruzie. Nathalie heeft de job van PR-manager gekregen en ze moet verhuizen naar het kantoor van June. Steve meldt trots aan Niko dat hij zich heeft ingeschreven in drie interimbureaus. June vertelt aan Trudy dat ze een miskraam heeft gehad en Peter licht ondertussen zijn moeder in. Hoewel Maarten nog niet beslist heeft of Guy hem mag vervangen in de KomEet, boekt Roos alvast hun buitenlandse vakantie. 'Aflevering 23 (#4908) - woensdag 26 september 2012' Peter praat met zijn ex-vrouw Trudy over de miskraam van June. Hanne en Remko vragen tips aan Nathalie om een betaalbare flat te vinden in Amerika, waar ze gaan studeren. Linda en Guido zijn woest omdat de clip met Jan in de hoofdrol circuleert op het internet. En ook de klanten van het café doen niets liever dan het filmpje te bekijken. Evy heeft de promotie van Nathalie nog niet verteerd en ze reageert haar frustraties af op Jana. 'Aflevering 24 (#4909) - donderdag 27 september 2012' Niko is er niet over te spreken dat zijn halfbroer Steve al na één dag zijn job bij de fruitveiling heeft opgegeven. Mieke vindt de reactie van haar vriend vooral grappig en vergelijkt hem met haar vader. Peter en Veronique zoeken een manier om de workload van Evy te verlichten, want zij verzuipt in het werk sinds Nathalie gepromoveerd is tot PR-manager. De bomma wil een afscheidsdrink organiseren voor Hanne omdat zij maandag naar Amerika vertrekt, waar ze samen met Remko gaat studeren. June en Peter gaan op consultatie bij dokter Paul. 'Aflevering 25 (#4910) - vrijdag 28 september 2012' Sinds haar gesprek met Rita is Anna bereid om de ruzie met Victor uit te praten, maar het is de vraag of hij het nut van een gesprek inziet. Maarten wordt uit zijn keuken verbannen door Guy, de kok die hem gaat vervangen en vandaag een testservice draait. Evy rebelleert omdat ze in haar ogen gedegradeerd is tot telefoniste. Niko heeft de handen vol met de organisatie van het themafeest voor Hanne en Remko. Nathalie en Paul hebben hun eerste discussie. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen